Les Péripéties du Coeur
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Quelques heures après la défaite des Chevaliers d'Or, Milo du Scorpion demande une faveur à la déesse toute puissante qu'est Athéna. Mais voilà, pour qu'elle l'accepte, Milo doit lui donner quelque chose en échange.
1. Echange

**N/A : Bonjour et bienvenue dans...l'_oeuvre_...qu'est cette fiction. J'écris ma première fiction Saint Seiya - et Milo &amp; Camus - et...Ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Enfin, si, techniquement, ça l'est, mais comme avec des amies nous reparlions de la série abrégée et qu'on s'est dit que ça serait drôle de faire une fiction comme "suite" de celle-ci, vous devinez ce qu'il va se passer...Ou pas, mon humour est étrange, donc peut-être que ça ne ferait rire personne hahahaha - je pleure déjà. Malgré l'humour douteux de l'auteur, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada. Vénérez-le.**

* * *

**I.**

**Echange**

Milo du Scorpion faisait les cents pas dans la huitième maison du zodiaque, marmonnant entre ses dents. Les bras croisés sur son torse, son armure d'or revêtue, il ne cessait de claquer des pieds tout en marchant. Au bout de dix minutes, il prit enfin sa décision et monta les très nombreuses marches qui le séparaient de la chambre du Grand Pope.

Lorsqu'il traversa la maison du Verseau, son cœur se serra et il se dépêcha d'en sortir. L'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus son meilleur ami – et amant – le tétanisait au plus haut point. C'est pour cela qu'il devait essayer ! Foi de Scorpion, si cette _très chère_ Saori ne faisait rien, elle goûterait de son aiguille, Athéna ou non !

Milo arriva à la chambre du Grand Pope – devenue temporairement la chambre de Saori et de ses cinq valeureux chevaliers de bronze – au bout d'une vingtaine de minute et il s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

« Les Chevaliers du Zodiaaaaaqueuh ! Contre les forces démoniaaaaaqueuh ! Gaaaaaaaardent au fond de leur coeur le courage des vainqueeeeurs ! »

Seiya chantait à tue-tête, inconscient des regards exaspérés ou blasés de ses compagnons d'arme, ne voyant que le regard plus que subjugués de la réincarnation de la déesse. _Et on s'est fait battre par ça… ? _Pensa Milo, choqué. _Aldébaran a raison. On est des merdes. _Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion se retint de sortir son aiguille pour le faire taire. Seiya faisait honte à Bernard Minet mais l'avis de Saori semblait différent puisqu'elle le laissait massacrer la chanson.

Comme si elle avait sentis toute l'exaspération que Milo avait, la déesse tourna le regard vers lui et, dans un grand sourire, elle l'interpella :

« Chevalier ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

_L'arrêt du massacre de mes pauvres oreilles…, _pensa Milo mais, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« J'ai… Une requête, ma déesse. »

Ayant été contre ses chevaliers de bronze quelques heures plus tôt, il savait qu'avoir une requête était beaucoup, mais Milo avait pensé qu'en était le plus polis possible, la jeune fille l'accepterait peut-être.

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant Seiya et les trois autres chevaliers de bronze qui s'étaient mis à chanter ensemble.

Milo avait envie de répondre qu'elle était de rendre muets Seiya et les autres, avant de partir comme le fou que n'était pas Ikki avait fait. Mais il s'abstint et répondit franchement :

« J'aimerais que vous ressuscitiez Camus, s'il vous plaît. »

C'eut le don de faire arrêter de chanter le chevalier du Cygne qui s'était retourné vers eux, des étoiles pleins les yeux. _Par Athéna ! Ils chantent aussi bien que des gamins de huit ans…Et encore, même eux chantent mieux… _

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça, Milo du Scorpion ? »

Voilà, c'était le moment redouté, celui où il allait devoir être franc. Dire la vérité était mieux que trouver une horrible excuse qui, il le savait, ne passerait pas. Milo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout déballer comme il déballerait un cadeau de Noël, mais quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan.

« S'il te plaît Saori, redonne la vie à mon maître ! » Geignit Hyôga.

Milo fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. N'apprendrait-il jamais à ne pas pleurer pour rien ? Et puis, c'était _sa_ requête, pas la sienne !

« Parce que Camus est la personne la plus importante pour moi et que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda la jeune fille, avec un sourire narquois.

Milo avait l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose et Camus seul savait à quel point il ne supportait plus les roses depuis qu'il connaissait Aphrodite.

« Oui. »

Le sourire narquois de Saori s'agrandit et Milo ne sut dire si c'était de bon augure ou non. Il avait appris à craindre les sourires narquois de Camus quand ceux-ci lui faisaient l'honneur d'apparaître – ce qui était, avouons-le, très rare ! Devait-il aussi craindre ceux de la déesse ?

« Très bien, je vais le faire… » Répondit la réincarnation de la déesse.

Le chevalier du Scorpion n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avait-il réellement bien entendu ? Il était sur le point de la remercier lorsqu'elle continua :

« Mais que m'offres-tu en échange ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il lui offrait en échange ? Etait-ce une blague ? Cette idi—Sa déesse adorée avait ressuscité les chevaliers de bronze sans rien demander en retour mais elle lui demandait à lui, Milo du Scorpion, ce qu'il lui offrait en échange de la vie de Camus ? Bon, okay, les chevaliers de bronze s'étaient battu pour la sauver – que n'avaient-ils pas fait là ! – mais la vie de Camus lui était tellement précieuse que rien n'équivalait à celle-ci.

« Je…ne sais pas. »

C'était bien sa veine ! Il était si proche du but, pourtant ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait à grande vitesse, en face de lui, Saori semblait réfléchir – chose tellement rare qu'il fallait tout de même le souligner – et, soudain, elle s'écria :

« Je sais ! »

A part Milo et Hyôga qui avaient sursauté, les autres chevaliers continuaient de chanter comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Plaît-il ? Dit Milo, imitant parfaitement Seiya.

-Je sais ce que tu vas m'offrir en échange de Camus. Ton amour pour lui ! »

Saori semblait très fière de sa trouvaille. Milo, quant à lui, avait pâlit.

« Pardon ?

-Pour que Camus revienne à la vie, il te faudra me donner tout l'amour que tu lui portes. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne seras plus amoureux de lui.

-Mais…Mais… !

-S'il veut te récupérer, il devrait te draguer ! »

C'était d'un sadisme ! Camus devrait le draguer ? C'était foutu d'avance. C'était Milo qui avait fait le premier pas, et c'était Milo qui avait tout fait pour que Camus lui tombe dans les bras. Il avait de gros doutes sur la capacité du froid Camus à récupérer son cœur, vraiment.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Chevalier ? N'est-ce pas romantique ? »

_Hein ? Que vient faire la Rome Antique dans l'histoire !? _Intérieurement, Milo fulminait mais il fit tout pour garder son calme. Après tout, c'était pour sauver Camus et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et puis, il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Camus ferait tout pour le récupérer, pas vrai ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas… ? Eh bien, Milo ne le saurait jamais…Mais savoir que Camus ne tenait peut-être pas tant que ça à lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

« Très bien…. » Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Cela dû faire plaisir à Saori car elle s'exclama :

« En avant, Chevaliers ! »

_Camus, je t'en supplie…Dès que tu le peux, enferme-les tous dans un cercueil de glace !_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Milo alors qu'il suivait la déesse, prêt à perdre le sentiment précieux qui le faisait agir pour la personne précieuse qu'était Camus à ses yeux.


	2. Glaciales Retrouvailles

**N/A : Et voici le chapitre 2 de Les Péripéties du Coeur ! En espérant qu'il plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps que je me serais enfuie avec Camus.**

* * *

**Glaciales Retrouvailles**

Ouvrir les yeux avait été difficile. Mais se relever l'avait été encore plus. Qui était l'idiot qui l'avait gelé sur place ? Ah oui, son disciple. Fort heureusement, un peu de glace ne l'immobiliserait pas ainsi pendant des heures - il était le chevalier du Verseau après tout – même si ce peu de glace était ce qui l'avait tué en premier lieu.

_Ah oui, j'étais mort…_, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Camus du Verseau fixa le plafond un long moment avant de décider à se lever. Okay, il était mort…Mais pourquoi avait-il été ramené à la vie ? Et puis, franchement, n'avait-on pas pu le mettre dans un lit ? Le sol, ce n'était pas agréable ! Combien de fois l'avait-il dit à Milo ?

Camus regarda l'état des lieux, blasé, et heureux que « maison » n'était qu'un terme employé pour appeler ce lieu. Sa vraie maison ne devait pas être dans cet état-là, et heureusement ! Ses plantes, elles, depuis le temps, devaient être mortes. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour de simples plantes – étrangement, il voyait bien Hyôga le faire.

N'ayant pas le choix, le Chevalier du Verseau se décida à monter les dernières quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre du Grand Pope. S'il avait été ressuscité, c'était probablement par Athéna, ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle avait été sauvée et que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient perdu. Egal à lui-même, Camus s'en contre-fichait comme de sa première chemise – et Milo seul savait à quel point il l'avait adoré, pourtant, cette chemise.

Le français arriva bien vite devant la déesse de la Sagesse et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle mit du temps à le remarquer. Tellement de temps qu'il dû se racler la gorge pour qu'elle sorte le nez de son bouquin.

« Ah, Chevalier ! Tu es enfin revenu à toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Il ne répondit rien, ne quittant pas son masque de marbre. Athéna n'était qu'une gamine. Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné comme il le savait depuis longtemps, mais l'avoir en face des yeux était une autre histoire. Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible sensation qu'il aurait dû rester mort ?

« Tu pourrais me remercier ! » Bouda-t-elle.

Le chevalier d'or se retint de soupirer et, bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur – pourquoi l'avait-elle ressuscité !? – il déclara :

« Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, Déesse Athéna. »

_Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens…, _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il était maintenant. D'accord, il devait la servir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il la vénérait pour autant. Non, il ne vénérait qu'une seule et unique personne, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, non, ce n'était pas lui-même.

La déesse sourit de toutes ses dents – blanches, elle était donc sérieuse à ce niveau-là ! – et le fixa un long moment, comme si elle réfléchissait à un moyen de l'ennuyer. Et Camus savait très bien qu'elle en était capable. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle déclara simplement, avec un grand sourire :

« Tu peux partir, Chevalier. Je suis sûre que tu _meurs_ d'envie de voir Milo. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Camus fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Saori était-elle au courant de sa relation avec Milo ? Cela signifiait-il que le chevalier d'or du Scorpion le lui avait dit ? Non, Milo n'aurait pas fait une telle idiotie, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus sûr de rien, Camus remercia une fois de plus Athéna – une fois de plus, cela lui brûla la gorge – et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la maison du Scorpion. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant, intérieurement, il jubilait : pour une obscure raison, il avait le droit à une seconde chance et cela lui permettait de revoir le visage de son amant ! Que demander de plus ? Bien sûr, en contre partie, il devait servir Athéna , mais entre le Grand Pope et Saori, il n'y avait pas réellement de différence. _Faire attention de ne pas lui dire ça en face…_ Il n'était pas sûr que la princesse apprécie la comparaison qu'il faisait entre elle et son ancien ennemi.

Camus arriva finalement devant la maison du Scorpion et il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne montrait ses émotions qu'à Milo car il était le seul à le connaître vraiment. Il avait été le seul à chercher à le connaître et à le rendre plus… _humain_.

Prenant une grande inspiration comme s'il allait entrer sur scène, le chevalier du Verseau entra dans la maison calmement et avança jusqu'à trouver Milo, assis sur le sol, dos contre l'une des colonnes qui maintenaient la maison. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration si calme que, pendant un bref instant, il pensait qu'il était mort. Fort heureusement, un vague souvenir d'avant sa mort lui rappela que son ami et amant était bel et bien vivant.

« Milo ? » Appela-t-il, s'attendant à voir le chevalier du Scorpion bondir sur ses pieds et lui répondre avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le chevalier d'or semblait profondément endormis – probablement éreinté par son dernier combat. Alors le chevalier du Verseau s'approcha de l'homme afin de le réveiller de la façon que Milo adorait et, au moment même où il allait poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant, l'imaginable se produisit. Camus eut à peine le temps de se reculer rapidement avant que la main de Milo n'atteigne son cou, prêt à l'étrangler.

« Mi-»

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? Qu'as-tu essayé de me faire, Glacier Ambulant !? »

Glacier Ambulant ? C'était le surnom que Milo lui donnait avant même qu'ils ne deviennent amis ! Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis des années ! Que se passait-il ? Camus n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Pardon ? » Réussit-il à articuler, sourcils froncés. « Milo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il devait être mal réveillé, voilà tout.

« Depuis quand es-tu si familier avec moi, Glacier Ambulant !? »

Camus ouvrit la bouche en un parfait 'o' et la referma quelques secondes après. Réflexion faite, peut-être y avait-il anguille sous roche.

« Milo, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en couple ? »

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils et lâcha :

« N'importe quoi ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un homme, pas une femme !

\- Bravo, content de voir que tu es capable de différencier un homme d'une femme. » Répliqua Camus.

Milo grogna avant de répondre :

« Je ne sors qu'avec les femmes. Et même si j'étais attiré par les hommes – ce que je ne suis pas ! - je ne serais jamais sortis avec toi, stupide Glacier Ambulant ! Qui le voudrait, d'abord ? »

Camus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Les dernières paroles de Milo résonnaient dans sa tête comme une cloche d'église, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait décoché un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais il ne le fit pas. Etait-il possible que Milo soit victime d'une amnésie ?

« Quelle est la dernière chose que tu aies faite, Milo ? »

L'autre le fixa un long moment avant de répondre :

« A part me reposer ? J'empêcher ton disciple de traverser ma maison. Maintenant, sors, et que je ne te revois plus ! »

Le chevalier du Verseau obéit sans demander son reste, des questions plein la tête. Que se passait-il ? Milo se souvenait s'être battu contre Hyôga mais ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût en couple avec lui ? Ou bien était-ce une façon bien à lui de rompre ? Mais était-il obligé d'être aussi froid envers lui ? Non, c'était impossible. La veille encore, Milo lui avait fait une belle déclaration d'amour et il avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute sa sincérité.

_ Milo, que t'arrive-t-il…_ Soudain, Camus s'arrêta aux dernières marches qui menaient à la maison du Verseau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Athéna était au courant de sa relation avec Milo, donc celui-ci avait dû lui en parler ? Alors pourquoi Milo était-il aussi froid ? A moins que cela ne soit un ordre d'Athéna ? Non, elle n'oserait pas, tout de même… ?

_ Cette petite peste ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en se souvenant du grand sourire que la fille aux longs cheveux avait. Elle était au courant de quelque chose et il allait lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à la torturer !

Une fois de plus, il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre où résidait la déesse de la Sagesse et entra sans même s'annoncer. La fille tourna le regard vers lui, avec un sourire éclatant, qui n'éblouit pas plus que ça le chevalier du Verseau.

« Aurais-tu un problème, Chevalier du Verseau ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Milo ? Demanda-t-il sans politesse.

\- Oh, ça ? Juste une amnésie passagère.

-Une amnésie passagère… ? » Répéta-t-il, sentant la colère venir.

Il perdait peu à peu son calme et si celle qu'il devait vénérer – et qu'il ne ferait jamais ! – ne supprimait pas ce sourire, il allait l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace !

« Et pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de notre relation !?

\- Oh, ça ? » Dit-elle une fois de plus. « Nous avons juste fait un échange.

\- Quel genre d'échange ? »

A l'évidence, elle adorait faire durer le suspense. Or, Camus qui était un grand lecteur, n'aimait pas le suspense. C'est pourquoi il avait tendance à finir ses livres en une ou deux journées.

« Ta vie en échange de son amour. »

Le glas sonna aux oreilles de Camus. Cet imbécile de Milo ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté un tel échange !?

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu vas devoir te battre pour récupérer son amour. C'est tellement romantique ! »

Où avait-il vu que c'était _romantique_ ? C'était un désastre, non, l'apocalypse ! Il allait devoir subir à nouveau le regard haineux de Milo, et ses surnoms idiots, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à récupérer son cœur. A condition qu'il y arrive ! Camus ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, et un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez.

_ J'en fais la promesse ! Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je les enferme TOUS autant qu'ils sont dans un cercueil de glace !_


	3. Allié

**EshayaEirlys :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir ! En théorie, c'est censé finir bien XD Après, tout dépend de Camus et Milo ! (et si Saori fait encore des siennes ou non.) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**floelfe57 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Le rating M, eh bien... Il faudra lire pour savoir XD (Je sais où se trouve la sortie) Avant toute chose, il faut que Camus reconquise le coeur de son homme... Et c'est pas gagné.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis étonnée que ce qui était censé être un "délire" ait des commentaires et des follow o_o Mais ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, les héros auraient été Camus et Milo.

Et voici le troisième chapitre de _**Les Péripéties du Coeur** _! Je crois être un peu OOC, je m'en excuse !

* * *

**Allié**

Pendant qu'un Chevalier du Verseau crépitait intérieurement – ironique pour un Chevalier des glaces -, dans la huitième maison du zodiaque, Milo du Scorpion était troublé.

Il était inutile d'expliquer que le comportement de Camus envers lui était tout bonnement étonnant. Depuis quand Camus lui parlait-il si familièrement ? Ils se disputaient toujours lorsqu'ils se croisaient, pourtant, cette fois-ci, le Verseau avait semblé étonné – et attristé – de la façon dont lui, le Scorpion, lui avait parlé.

Milo fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Camus avait réagit de la sorte. Haussant les épaules, le chevalier de la huitième maison zodiacale décida de rendre visite aux chevaliers d'or encore en vie, excepté Camus bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, il avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

**XX**

Pendant qu'un certain Scorpion quittait sa maison zodiacale sans le moindre soupçon de l'odieux échange qu'il avait fait avec Athéna, Camus du Verseau creusait une tranchée au beau milieu de la onzième maison. Les mains derrière le dos, les mèches tombant devant ses yeux, Camus réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer son petit-ami, tout en ignorant la peine qu'il ressentait en sachant que Milo le traitait encore moins qu'un ami. Maudite soit cette Saori ! Pourquoi avait-elle procédé à un tel échange !? Pire, pourquoi Milo avait-il accepté !? Il aurait préféré rester mort plutôt que de devoir subir ça… !

Le Français soupira pour la énième fois et alla s'adosser contre un pilier de la maison du Verseau. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non, ce qu'il allait faire, il le savait déjà. Comment allait-il procéder était la bonne question. Apparemment, Milo refusait de lui parler, il serait donc difficile de l'approcher. Non, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attirer son attention. Et ensuite ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire de but en blanc « Je t'aime », pas vrai ? Milo le prendrait pour un fou et il refuserait encore plus de le voir ?

Peut-être devrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Athéna ? Non, mauvaise idée. Milo ne le croirait _jamais_. Ou plutôt, il croirait au fait que Saori Kido était une idiote, mais sûrement pas au fait qu'ils étaient encore en couple quelques heures auparavant.

Exténué avant même d'avoir commencé, Camus se massa les temps. Il était inutile de parler maintenant de l'échange idiot – mais néanmoins amoureux - que Milo avait fait avec Athéna. Il devait faire en sortie que le chevalier du Scorpion retombe amoureux de lui. Mais avant cela, ils devaient tout deux redevenir amis. Ca allait être compliqué mais, foi de Verseau, il y arriverait coûte que coûte !

Mais d'abord, il devait mettre au point un plan !

**XX**

Dans la maison du Lion, deux amis parlaient du bon vieux temps, comme si rien ne s'était produit les dernières douze heures. C'était un moyen de se relaxer comme un autre, et Milo était fier d'être capable de faire rire Aiolia, malgré ces temps de crises. Car oui, Athéna – ou plutôt Saori Kido – qui reprenait le contrôle du Sanctuaire avec des Chevaliers chanteurs, c'était la Crise. Avec un grand C car c'était la plus horrible qu'ils avaient à subir.

« Plus sérieusement, Milo…

-Hm ? »

Pourquoi Aiolia semblait-il si sérieux soudainement ? Avait-il quelque chose d'horrible à annoncer ? Ou bien était-ce une blague ?

« Ca va, toi ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Milo, fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, hum… La mort de Camus a dû…

-« La mort de Camus ? » Répéta le huitième chevalier d'or. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le glaçon ambulant est en vie !

-Hein ? Le glaçon ambulant ? Milo, tu es sûr que ça va ? La dernière fois que tu as appelé Camus ainsi, c'était il y a des années ! Tu as arrêté quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble. »

Milo et Aiolia se fixèrent un long moment. Aiolia était-il devenu fou ? Avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ces dernières douze heures ? Camus et lui, ensemble ? Ah, la bonne blague !

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Aiolia ? J'ai l'impression que tu es très fatigué, non ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-Excuse-moi mais… Depuis quand je sors avec Camus ? Que je sache, j'aime les femmes ! La preuve en est que je sors avec Aglaia. »

Aiolia secoua la tête.

« Ca fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus avec Aglaia. Et trois ans que tu es avec Camus ! Allô ? Milo du Scorpion, ici Ayoria du Lion. »

Milo baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Comment ça, il n'était plus avec Aglaia depuis cinq ans et en couple avec le glaçon ambulant depuis trois ans ? Il lança un coup d'œil à Aiolia : son meilleur ami semblait totalement sérieux. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai – il sortait vraiment avec Camus !? – pourquoi n'en avait-il aucuns souvenirs ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir qu'il ait pu devenir ami avec lui !

« Aiolia, je—» Commença-t-il.

Mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il remarqua que le Chevalier du Lion n'était plus là.

_Ayez des amis, qu'ils disaient !_

**XX**

« Quelle bande d'abrutis… » Murmura le Chevalier du Lion.

Camus se retint d'hurler de joie : il n'allait pas tâcher sa réputation parce que quelqu'un pensait comme lui.

Le chevalier des glaces avait décidé de raconter toute l'histoire à Aiolia. Etant le meilleur ami de Milo, peut-être serait-il capable de lui prodiguer des conseils pour reconquérir son cœur ? En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il était Camus après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir ! Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un temps normal, encore moins depuis qu'Athéna avait repris ses droits.

« Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il ne se souvient pas être en couple avec toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne que vous ayez été amis ! Il se croit toujours en couple avec Aglaia !

-Aglaia ? C'est qui celle-là ? »

Camus du Verseau fronça les sourcils : jaloux comme il était, il s'imaginait déjà tordre le cou à cette Aglaia. Lui qui pensait connaître les prénoms de toutes les ex petites amies de Milo… ! Ah, le petit cachottier ! Ils allaient avoir une conversation à ce sujet, foi de Français !

Quand il aurait récupéré son cœur.

Il sentait que ça allait être long et fastidieux. Saori avait de très mauvaises idées qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, avoua Camus. Je pensais reconquérir son cœur, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Déjà, avant de penser à ça, il faut que tu redeviennes ami avec lui.

-C'est pas gagné… »

A la façon dont Milo l'avait traité plus tôt, il allait en avoir pour le restant de ses jours. Si seulement Milo lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait soudainement décidé d'apprendre à le connaître au lieu de se moquer de lui… ! Il aurait pu en jouer.

« Reste naturel, et tout ira bien ! »

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il demanderait conseil au meilleur ami de son petit ami, il lui aurait rit au nez ! Et pourtant, le chevalier du Lion avait raison. Le plus important était de rester lui-même lorsqu'il était avec Milo – s'il pouvait lui parler un jour – et ne pas en faire trop.

« Pour le moment, je pense que le mieux serait de nous reposer. Tu en as besoin, Milo en a besoin, nous en avons tous besoin. Surtout si Saori a d'autres bonnes idées comme ça. »

Si Saori avait d'autres idées comme ça, il n'était pas sûr d'être loyal très longtemps. Il était même fort probable que la prochaine tentative d'assassinat à son encontre soit une réussite.

« Comme on dit, 'la nuit porte conseil'. Qui sait ? Demain, tu y verras peut-être plus clair ? Peut-être Milo retrouvera-t-il quelques souvenirs ?

-J'en doute.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, enfin ! Les miracles, ça existe ! »

Camus arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand les miracles existaient-ils ? Aiolia dû lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta :

« Quand ils ne s'appellent pas « Saori », ils existent.

-Je me disais aussi. »

Aiolia éclata de rire au commentaire de Camus, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Si cela surprit le chevalier du Lion, il n'en fit pas part. Après quelques échanges pas très plaisant pour Saori Kido – et Zeus seul savait ce qu'elle leur ferait si elle venait à l'apprendre -, Camus abandonna Aiolia, qui devait trouver une excuse pour sa disparition soudaine avant que Milo ne le menace de son ongle acéré.

Arrivé dans la maison du Verseau, le français ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le grec avait raison et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Cependant, il ne serait pas capable d'aller se coucher avant de réparer les dégâts que Hyôga avait causés aux murs de la pauvre onzième maison zodiacale. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe maintenant.

Car, à partir du lendemain, il aurait du pain sur la planche.


	4. Opération Récupération du Scorpion !

**Notes : **_Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu très peu de temps jusqu'à maintenant pour écrire, mais je vais tâcher d'écrire un peu plus souvent. Mes cours se calment donc ça devait être possible._

_Je suis très certainement très OOC. Et je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Opération Récupération du Scorpion !**

Un livre fut refermé et un énième soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Camus était presque anéantie. Il avait désespérément cherché une solution à son problème dans un des bouquins que son prédécesseur avait gardé mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien trouvé. Il savait que c'était complètement inutile de chercher un remède à la bêtise de Saori et Milo réunie, surtout dans un livre, mais comme on le disait si bien, l'espoir faisait vivre…

Le chevalier du Verseau rangea les livres éparpillés autour de lui avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il se frotta ses tempes et décida d'aller se faire un bon café. Le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir et il n'était pas d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée. Or, s'il voulait récupérer Milo, il fallait qu'il s'y attèle maintenant. Lui, le fier Chevalier du Verseau, allait s'abaisser à draguer le Chevalier du Scorpion. _Le jour où il retrouvera sa mémoire, celui-là, je lui fais bouffer le sceptre de Saori !_

Il arriva dans la cuisine et, sans perdre un instant, il se prépara du café. Un café fort, qui le garderait éveiller toute la journée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de parler à Milo. _S'il refuse que je lui parle ou qu'il m'insulte de nouveau, je n'aurais qu'à lui geler les fesses. Qu'il a jolies, d'ailleurs. _Il en fit tomber quelques gouttes de son café. Penser aux fesses du Chevalier du Scorpion n'était pas l'idée du siècle. _C'est toujours mieux que les idées de Saori, _trouva-t-il comme excuse.

Camus posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier puis quitta la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre de la maison du Verseau, il fut surpris d'y retrouver Milo. Le Chevalier du Scorpion lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre sa route. Camus voulut l'arrêter, mais le chevalier d'or se déplaça si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer son nom. Il n'était plus là. _Ca commence bien ! _Pesta-t-il.

* * *

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Camus se massa les tempes. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de parler à Milo mais celui-ci l'évitait comme la peste. Le Chevalier du Verseau avait l'horrible impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Milo était la petite terreur du Sanctuaire, et ce n'était pas le plus beau de sa vie. Maudite soit Saori et ses mauvaises idées ! Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'aller la voir et de l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace ? Combien de fois les chevaliers toujours en vie l'avaient-ils empêché de le faire ? Trop pour qu'il compte.

Camus avait envie d'étriper son petit-ami, de se cogner la tête contre un mur et, plus que tout, d'enfermer de nouveau son disciple dans la glace éternelle. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hyôga au contraire, il l'appréciait, et celui-ci lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas qu'un pleurnichard mais il y avait des limites à sa patience. Or, de la patience, il en avait très peu lorsqu'il avait des problèmes plein la tête, et Hyôga n'aidait en rien à la contrôler.

Le blond jouait avec le feu – ou la glace dans ce cas précis – et Camus l'aiderait bien à s'y brûler. Depuis des heures, il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, s'il pouvait buter les fesses de quelqu'un… Camus avait failli répondre « Saori » avant de se raviser. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de dire cela à l'un de ceux qui avaient tout fait pour la sauver. _Que n'ont-ils pas fait là, les malheureux ! _Ne put s'empêcher Camus alors que Hyôga lui demandait pour la centième fois ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son maître adoré.

« Hyôga… Tu veux m'aider ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment m'aider ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Maître !

-Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Hyôga ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, la referma. Camus se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un poisson. Et il se prit soudainement à l'imaginer en pingouin, prouvant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il manquait de sommeil. Le chevalier à la chevelure turquoise secoua la tête et quitta sa demeure, plantant son disciple toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'en remettrait bien assez tôt.

Lorsque Camus se retrouva à l'extérieur de la maison du Verseau, la lune entourée d'étoiles était déjà présente depuis quelques heures. Décidant qu'il était grand temps qu'il parle avec Milo, il prit la direction de la huitième maison du zodiaque d'un air résolu. Il était hors de question qu'une gamine gâche leur histoire d'amour par pur plaisir. C'était romantique d'être oublié par l'être aimé ? Il lui jetterait bien le dictionnaire à la figure ! Ca, c'était romantique !

Encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était, il arriva dans la maison du Scorpion. Force fut de constater que Milo n'était pas là_. Mais où est-il encore parti !? C'est à croire qu'il le sent quand j'arrive…_ Il soupira et prit la décision de quitter le Sanctuaire. Lorsque Milo n'était pas chez lui, c'était qu'il était en ville. Et s'il était en ville, ça ne voulait dire que deux choses : soit il allait acheter quelque chose pour Camus – à son plus grand désarroi -, soit il draguait. La première option lui semblant complètement improbable, il accéléra l'allure.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il était enfin en ville. Qu'allait-il faire s'il trouvait Milo dans les bras d'une femme ? Cette simple idée le répugnait ! Il prit automatiquement le chemin des boîtes de nuit c'était généralement –malheureusement - les endroits préférés de Milo. Une fois face à celle que le Chevalier d'or appréciait le plus, Camus s'arrêtait et prit une grande inspiration.

La musique lui vrilla les tympans lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lieu de débauche. L'odeur de l'alcool lui monta jusqu'aux narines et il dû se retenir de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ces endroits. Il se souvenait que Milo avait réussi à l'y amener, une fois. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon souvenir. Cette fois-ci ne le serait toujours pas, mais avec un peu de chance, il aurait l'occasion de parler avec Milo, voire de récupérer son cœur. Bien sûr, il allait un peu vite en besogne, mais rien ne disait que le Scorpion ne craquerait pas…

Camus tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les fêtards. Malheureusement pour lui, les femmes s'approchaient de lui rapidement, le complimentant sur sa chevelure, son visage, son corps. L'une d'elle alla même jusqu'à lui dire qu'il était séduisant, or Camus n'était séduisant que pour une seule et unique personne, qui l'avait complètement oublié.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il retrouva Milo, au beau milieu de femmes qui se trémoussaient contre lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

* * *

Milo pensait qu'aller en boîte pour se remettre de la bataille était une bonne idée. A la vue du nombre de femmes qui gesticulaient pour avoir son attention, il décréta que c'était une magnifique idée. Par contre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, il était attiré par les poitrines généreuses et les fesses de ces demoiselles, mais les fesses rebondies de ses compatriotes grecques l'excitaient tout autant. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ? _Pfff, sûrement à cause d'Aiolia qui veut me faire croire que j'avais une relation avec Glacier Ambulant. Il cherche à me rendre maboule. _Haussant les épaules, Milo continua de se trémousser, entouré de ces dames. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il sentit un regard meurtrier dans son dos et, inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers l'ennemi.

Le regard assassin que lui lançait Camus le fit arrêter de danser pendant quelques secondes. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment son regard qui l'avait arrêté, mais la surprise. Que le Glacier Ambulant veuille le tuer était une chose – il en avait l'habitude depuis leur enfance – , mais qu'il se retrouve en boîte de nuit en était une autre totalement surprenante !

Laissant apparaître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, le dragueur Scorpion s'approcha du prude Verseau et hurla, afin de couvrir la musique infernale :

« Bah alors, Glacier Ambulant, tu t'es paumé ? Ou alors, la résurrection t'a décoincé le cul ? »

A sa grande surprise, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau se mit à sourire. Wow, que s'était-il passé ? Hadès avait-il gardé une partie du cerveau de Camus avant de l'autoriser à revenir ?

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la résurrection pour ça. »

Milo ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' parfait et Camus partit dans un grand rire. Il fallait qu'il marque une croix rouge sur le calendrier ! Camus, le silencieux, le prude, le Glacier Ambulant comme il aimait à l'appeler, riait après répondu d'une manière… Perverse. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qualifié qu'ainsi !

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Milo après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Vraiment, cette facette de Camus lui plaisait plus que de raison.

« Je te ramène à la maison.

-Allons bon, je suis un grand garçon, Papa ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Arrête de déconner et rentre, répondit le Verseau en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais je ne déconne pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille, okay ? C'est pas avec un rabat-joie comme toi que je pourrais pêcher. »

L'homme à la chevelure turquoise fronça les sourcils. Son sourire disparut soudainement et ses narines se retroussèrent.

« Pêcher ? Répéta-t-il. Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un poisson, moi aussi !?

-Hein ? »

Il eut soudainement la chair de poule. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de les lueurs de tristesse et de rage qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le regard de son compatriote, ou si c'était à cause de la soudaine froideur de la salle. _Attends… La froideur de la salle ?_

« Bordel, arrête ça ! T'es pas bien de refroidir l'ambiance comme ça ! »

Mais le onzième chevalier ne l'écouta pas. Ses yeux venaient de se fixer sur une des femmes avec qui il dansait quelques minutes plus tôt. _Jolie poitrine, _ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Scorpion. S'il avait eu une queue, pour sûr qu'elle serait en train d'aller de droite à gauche en ce moment-même !

« Bah alors les beaux gosses, faut pas rester dans votre coin comme ça. Venez danser ! »

Pour toute réponse, le froid Verseau – littéralement – lança un regard noir à la femme, tandis que Milo lui lançait un grand sourire. Oui oui oui, il allait danser avec elle, pas de soucis avec ça ! ll n'allait certainement pas laisser Monsieur-Pince-Sans-Rire lui gâcher la soirée ! Alors il prit le bras de la femme, prêt à faire des folies, mais Camus fit quelque chose qui le scotcha. Il l'arrêta, prit son menton entre ses doigts fins et élégants et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser sur les joues. Non non, sur les lèvres. _Hein ? Que quoi je hein ? _Milo était tétanisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Wow, il y avait d'autres moyens de me dire que je ne vous intéressais pas, vous savez ! » S'exclama la femme d'un air dédaigneux avant de partir.

Lorsque Camus se sépara de lui, il lui lança un regard qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Milo ne sut même pas répliquer au Chevalier du Verseau. C'était comme si celui avait aspiré sa capacité à parler. Puis, sans un mot, l'homme à la chevelure turquoise quitta le lieu à grandes enjambées.

Milo resta choquée pendant quelques secondes encore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit à la soudaine action de Camus. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi le Glacier Ambulant se comportait-il ainsi ? Serrant les poings, il décida de suivre son compatriote. Il lui devait des explications !

Le huitième chevalier du Zodiaque quitta rapidement la boîte de nuit et se mit à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva le Verseau immobile, le visage levé vers les étoiles. Milo s'arrêta à son tour.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit !? » Hurla-t-il.

Camus tourna le visage vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Il était impassible.

« Répond ! »

Mais il n'eut toujours pas de réponse. De plus en plus énervé, Milo ne se retint plus et lança son poing dans la face de l'autre. Le français l'évita de justesse et, sans avoir le temps de se remettre de son échec, il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Des pics de glace l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement et cela ne le rendit que plus énervé.

« Bordel, tu me saoules sérieux !

-La prochaine fois, au lieu de faire des échanges stupides avec Athéna, tu n'auras qu'à me laisser mort, répondit le Verseau d'un ton sec.

-Hein ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Glacier Ambulant ! Faudrait être débile pour faire ça ! »

Il avait été voir Athéna dans la journée et il s'était promis de ne plus s'approcher de son lieu de vie plus que nécessaire. Ses neurones ne le supporteraient pas !

« A croire que tu es débile, alors.

-Glacier Ambulant… !

-Je te promets, Milo, que lorsque tu auras retrouvé la mémoire – et crois-moi que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ça – je t'enfermerais dans un cercueil de glace aux côtés de Saori pour la décennie à venir ! »

Une colère torrentielle émanait du chevalier des glaces et Milo déglutit. Il l'en savait capable ! Mais que voulait-il dire par « retrouver la mémoire » ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Aiolia avait semblé s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, la veille. Mais pouvait-il se fier à son meilleur ami ? Après tout, il avait osé dire que lui et Camus étaient en couple.

Les pics de glace fondirent et Milo fut enfin libre de ses mouvements. Camus lui lança un dernier regard qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer avant de finalement partir. Le Scorpion ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver dans un cercueil de glace plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, au moins, il avait une jolie vue sur ses fesses. Le grecque ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec lui.


	5. Promesse

**Promesse**

« Aiolia ! Aiolia ! »

Lorsqu'Aiolia entendit la douce voix de Milo, il grogna. Lui qui pensait passer une agréable soirée, seulement entouré de ses pensées, voilà que son meilleur ami venait le déranger. N'était-il pas censé être en boîte actuellement ? _J'aurai peut-être dû le dire à Camus… ? _

« Aiolia !

-Milo, d'habitude tu rentres sans prévenir… »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Milo : il ouvrit violemment la porte de la Maison du Lion et s'approcha l'air affolé de son ami.

« Aio', mon pote, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Il attrapa les épaules du brun et commença à le secouer comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Aiolia en eut le tournis et il dut se retenir de frapper son meilleur ami pour le calmer.

« J'ai un gros problème !

-Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me secoues. » Répliqua le Lion d'une voix calme.

Milo sembla se calmer et arrêta de secouer son ami. Pourtant, l'air affolé sur son visage ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. Que se passait-il pour que le Scorpion soit dans un tel état ? Avait-il été témoin d'une scène horrible ? Non, c'était de Milo dont on parlait : il en fallait plus pour le répugner.

« Allez, raconte à papa ce qu'il t'arrive…, soupira Aiolia qui regrettait déjà sa soirée au calme.

-J'ai été en boîte, je dansais avec plein de nanas, c'était trop bien ! »

_Comme d'habitude, quoi…_

« Et Camus est arrivé et il a littéralement tout refroidis ! »

Aïe. Inutile de dire que le Verseau avait dû être en rage de voir une femme dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Et ?

-Et il m'a embrassé pour que les nanas arrêtent de me tourner autour ! »

Alors là ! Si on lui avait dit un jour que Camus oserait faire quelque chose de ce genre en public, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. _T'as plus de couilles que je ne le pensais, Camus. Respect. _

« Et lorsqu'il est partis, j'ai maté son cul ! Aiolia ! J'ai un problème ! J'ai jamais maté le cul des mecs, moi !

-Saori t'a vraiment bousillé la cervelle hein… » Soupira Aiolia.

Oui bien l'était-elle depuis bien avant ?

« Ecoute Milo, tu mates des culs de mecs… Non, pardon, tu mates le cul de Camus depuis longtemps, tu sais. Tu y as même touché, goûté, et je ne veux pas savoir quoi d'autres.

-Tu mens !

-Crois ce que tu veux mais il te faudra faire face à la vérité tôt ou tard. »

Milo le fixa un long moment avec un regard de chien battu avant de se mettre à pleurnicher. Aiolia soupira et tapota le dos de son compatriote. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée, il était bon pour passer la soirée avec le Scorpion. Eh bien, le problème de mémoire de son meilleur ami était plus important que sa soirée au calme, alors il jouerait à la perfection le rôle d'ami.

* * *

Camus se réveilla en sursaut et fit tomber le livre qu'il lisait avant de s'endormir. Il grogna et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux décoiffés. Il avait cauchemardé : il assistait au mariage de Milo et l'une de ces filles qui se dandinaient le cul plus que de raison et il ne pouvait pas les empêcher. _Il peut faire ce qu'il veut j'en ai rien à faire ! _Ronchonna-t-il. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Il ne s'en moquait pas le moins du monde. Ca l'énervait plus que tout et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour remédier à tout cela. Il avait pensé à torturer Saori jusqu'à ce qu'elle redonne la mémoire à Milo mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Glacier Ambulant ! »

Et voilà qu'il entendait sa voix l'insulter maintenant. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez entendu.

« Youhou, Glacier Ambulant ! T'es chez toi ? »

Bong sang, pourquoi fallait-il que cette insulte vienne l'ennuyer jusque dans ses pensées ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester avec lui ?

« Hey, Camus ! Sors ton cul ! »

_Sors ton cul… La dernière fois qu'il m'a dit ça, c'était avant la bataille avec les chevaliers de bronze. _Il s'en souvenait intensément. Cette nuit avait été la plus magique qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Combien de fois Milo lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ce soir-là ? Il ne les avait pas comptés. Il fronça les sourcils. Et lui, le lui avait-il dit ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

« Bon, tant pis. Je brûle tes livres !

-Touche à une seule page de ces livres et c'est toi que je brûle ! »

Le français soupira et se leva du lit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre il fallait bien qu'il l'affronte tôt ou tard. Chose étrange, Camus avait peur. Alors qu'un combat ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, un face à face avec un Milo amnésique l'apeurait en plus de l'agacer. Cela lui rappelait que Milo avait fait un échange pour sauver sa vie, que Milo avait tout perdu pour lui. Et luis, que faisait-il au lieu de ressasser le passer ? Rien. Il pouvait dire de Milo qu'il était un crétin mais il n'était pas mieux.

Le Verseau sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit le fauteur de trouble qui avait osé prendre un livre et le lisait. Ou essayait de le lire s'il en croyait l'expression perplexe qu'il avait au visage. Camus arqua un sourcil et se pencha un petit peu en avant afin de lire le titre du livre : _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ d'Alexandre Dumas. Et il avait pris la version originale qui plus est, alors que la version grecque était rangée juste à côté. _Je ne comprendrais jamais sa logique…_

« Fais gaffe, il y a de la fumée qui te sort des oreilles.

-Hein ? »

Milo eut un air apeuré et posa ses mains sur les oreilles, faisant tomber le livre sous le regard blasé du Chevalier du Verseau. _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… _Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour récupérer son précieux qui n'était pas à sa place sur le sol puis le rangea dans la bibliothèque. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit la version grecque et la tendit au Chevalier du Scorpion :

« Tiens, ça sera plus simple si tu le lis en grecque plutôt qu'en français. »

Le Scorpion le regarda avec méfiance avant de finalement tendre la main et de prendre le bouquin. _Ah… La perte de mémoire lui a quand même été un peu bénéfique ! _Avant ça, il n'aurait jamais pris un livre, et surtout pas ceux de la bibliothèque. Quel adjectif avait-il employé pour les qualifier, déjà ? Ah oui. Barbants.

Milo secoua la tête, sa longue crinière suivant le mouvement avant de déclarer :

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Camus fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois que Milo lui avait dit ça, c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il était temps pour eux d'adopter un enfant. Lorsque Milo parlait d'enfant, cela signifiait un animal de compagnie et Camus avait dû battre des pieds et des mains pour lui faire comprendre que non, ils ne pouvaient pas adopter une loutre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es venu râler pour hier soir ? »

À vrai dire, Camus ne revenait toujours pas lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait. Embrasser Milo devant tout le monde n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et le menacer encore moins. Mais le voir entourer de ces femmes, et encore plus de l'entendre parler de pêche, la jalousie et la tristesse avaient gagné contre le bon sens et l'avaient guidé dans ses mouvements.

« Non. Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous. »

Camus se figea, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Était-il possible que Milo se rappelle enfin !? _Non, impossible… Il m'a appelé Glacier Ambulant tout à l'heure…_ Mais alors pourquoi voulait-il parler d'eux ?

« De nous ? Répéta le Verseau pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-Ouais. Après ta crise de jalousie d'hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

-C'est possible ?

-Ta gu— Je veux dire, laisse-moi parler ! Bref. J'ai été voir Aiolia et nous avons parlé. »

Ah oui. Ce n'était pas Milo qui avait réfléchis mais Aiolia. Il fallait toujours qu'il dise les choses en deux fois ! _Ce n'est pas bien de me moquer de mon petit-ami… _Fort heureusement, il n'était pas au courant, aussi bien des moqueries (qu'il appellerait plutôt taquineries puisqu'il l'aimait aussi pour ses défauts) que de leur relation.

« Il m'a dit que ça faisait des années qu'on était ensemble, qu'on parlait d'adopter une loutre et qu'il se passait des choses dans nos chambres que je n'ose pas m'imaginer. Sauf que moi, je ne m'en souviens pas ! Et connaissant Aiolia, il dit ça pour me faire chier ! Alors toi qui es quelqu'un de sérieux, peux-tu démentir ses propos ? »

Milo n'avait pas repris une seule fois sa respiration durant son explication et Camus crut qu'il allait mourir étouffer dans sa propre salive.

« Tu veux que je démente ses propos ?

-Oui !

-Okay, il y a une chose fausse dans ce qu'Aiolia a dit.

-Une chose… ? Répéta Milo, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Nous ne parlions pas d'adopter de loutre. Tu voulais une loutre mais j'ai réussi à te convaincre que c'était impossible au Sanctuaire, et on avait finis par se décider pour un chien ou un chat. Et comme t'avais la flemme de devoir sortir le chien et que je n'étais pas ta boniche, on avait finis par se décider pour un chat. On avait repéré un chaton au refuge qu'on est censé récupérer dans deux jours ! »

Au fur et à mesure de son explication, Camus avait vu Milo pâlir, alors que lui-même prenait conscience d'une chose : il serait celui qui s'occuperait du chat. Ça serait son chat et non le leur ! _Saori… ! _

« Tu ne déments que la loutre… ? Balbutia le Scorpion.

-Tu m'as demandé de confirmer les mauvaises informations, je l'ai fait. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Milo semblait à la fois déçu et perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Camus voulait le prendre dans ses bras afin de le rassurer mais il se força à rester maître de lui-même. Il soupira et s'approcha de l'extrême droite de la bibliothèque d'où il retira un gros volume. Puis il l'ouvrit et montra les nombreuses photos qu'ils avaient prises d'eux. Milo écarquilla les yeux, pâlit et recula d'un pas.

« Tu nous crois maintenant ?

-Je… Euh…

-Milo, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je suis mort durant la bataille contre les Bronzes.

-Mais si t'es mort, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce qu'un idiot fou amoureux a été voir Saori et lui a demandé de me ressusciter. Et Saori étant Saori, elle a voulu compliquer les choses et à échanger ma vie contre ton amour. »

Les yeux de Milo allèrent des photos au visage du Maître des Glaces. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il déclara :

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas retomber amoureux comme ça… Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir y croire et encore moins de le redevenir. »

Cela fit de la peine à Camus mais il n'en montra rien.

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour.

-Hein ?

-La première fois, c'est toi qui m'as dragué et qui m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. Donc cette fois-ci, c'est à moi.

-Tu… Hein !? T'es en train de me dire quoi là ?

-Milo. Je te fais la promesse de récupérer ton cœur. »

_Et lorsque ça sera le cas, j'irais voir Saori pour qu'elle te redonne la mémoire ! _Milo ne parut pas heureux de la promesse que Camus lui avait faite. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de subitement déclarer :

« N-Non ! Pas la peine de faire ça ! Je ne veux plus te voir, Glacier Ambulant ! »

Et il s'en alla sans un dernier regard en arrière et sans réussir à cacher les rougeurs de ses joues. Camus le regarda partir puis alla ranger l'album photo à sa bibliothèque. Enfin, après un rapide coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : Milo avait tort, ils se reverraient.

Il ne croyait tout de même pas pouvoir lui voler son exemplaire grec des _Trois Mousquetaires_ ?


	6. Jules Verne ?

**Jules Verne !?**

Les gouttes de pluie martelaient la vitre du lieu en un bruit presqu'apaisant. Debout devant le comptoir, le chevalier des glaces fixait le chaton que l'une des employés du refuge venait d'enfermer dans un sac de transport. C'était le chaton que lui et Milo avaient décidé d'adopter avant que la guerre du Sanctuaire n'ait eu lieu. Ils n'avaient décidé d'aucun nom et, sachant l'état actuel de Milo, il était certain que le Chevalier du Scorpion refuse d'en chercher un. Camus se retint de soupirer en face des deux femmes et, lorsqu'elle le lui demanda, il tendit sa carte bancaire afin de payer l'adoption.

Mais parfois, le Destin était un être facétieux et arrivait sans prévenir derrière les pauvres êtres humains qui, n'étant pas sur leurs gardes, se faisaient piéger. Ce fut donc au moment précis où la porte du refuge s'ouvrit que Camus du Verseau se fit avoir par l'être infâme qu'était le Destin. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans le refuge, les habits mouillés par la tempête qui faisait rage, un sac de transport à la main. Son visage exprimait clairement le mécontentement, ce qui le rendit disgracieux au point de faire sourciller le Chevalier du Verseau. À côté de lui, Masque de Mort était d'une grande beauté.

L'homme s'approcha du comptoir à grand pas, bousculant un Camus prêt à refroidir l'atmosphère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et posa violemment le sac de transport sur le comptoir. Un petit miaulement plaintif se fit alors entendre et, inconsciemment, Camus serra les poings. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà enfermé cet homme dans un cercueil de glace.

« Que…, commença l'une des femmes mais elle fut bien vite coupée par l'homme.

— Je viens vous rendre cette sale bestiole !

— Plaît-il ? C'est impossible, Monsieur, vous…

— Impossible !? Il fait ses besoins n'importe où, grimpent sur nos jambes en plantant ses griffes, fait ses griffes sur le canapé et ce malgré nos avertissements et il est impossible qu'on vous le rende !? C'est une blague, j'espère !? Tempêta l'inconnu en postillonnant sur le comptoir.

— Mais Monsieur, vous l'avez adopté il y a deux jours. Il ne peut pas tout apprendre en deux jours !

— Alors reprenez-le ! Des bestioles idiotes, je n'en veux pas !

— C'est vous la bestiole idiote. »

Le tonnerre gronda alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers un Chevalier d'Athéna plus qu'énervé.

« Osez répéter !

— Vous êtes la bestiole idiote, répondit Camus d'une voix glaciale. Ce n'est pas la faute de cet animal si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous occuper de lui. Si vous n'aviez pas la patience pour vous en occuper et l'aimer, alors vous n'auriez jamais dû l'adopter. »

L'homme le fixa, passablement énervé, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise blanche. Calmement, Camus posa sa main sur le poignet de l'homme et, après quelques secondes, celui-ci le relâcha, les yeux exorbités, puis partit rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Un rictus sur les lèvres, le chevalier des glaces se félicita de son calme absolue : bien évidemment, les traces de froid sur le poignet de l'homme était la preuve de son calme.

Une fois certain que l'autre ne reviendrait pas, Camus se tourna vers les deux femmes qui s'activaient déjà à sortir le pauvre chaton de sa prison. C'était un chaton tout noir, maigre sur patte, aux yeux jaunes, et qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Le cœur de Camus se serra et ainsi le piège du Destin se referma sur lui. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser ce pauvre minou dans ce refuge.

« Je vais le prendre aussi. »

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui avec à la fois un regard incrédule mais aussi un sourire enchanté.

« Vous êtes sûr ?

— Complètement. Ce bout de chou mérite une vie heureuse. »

Les femmes semblèrent ravies et s'empressèrent de modifier la fiche du chaton et de le mettre avec celui que Camus avait adopté en premier – un chat tout blanc, aux yeux d'un vert éclatant, tout aussi maigre que son nouveau compagnon. Nul doute que le cœur de glace de Camus deviendrait bientôt un cœur tout ramollis par la tendresse. Enfin, il paya pour l'adoption du chaton blanc appréciant sa bonne action, les gérantes du refuge avaient décidé qu'il n'aurait pas à payer pour le noir : après tout, son ancien maître semblait heureux de le lui avoir offert. C'était, bien évidemment, de l'ironie, que Camus avait beaucoup apprécié.

C'est donc sous une pluie battante et avec deux chatons dans un sac de transport que le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau retourna au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il traversa la maison du Bélier, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas y trouver Mu : l'Atlante était sûrement à Jamir. Aldébaran, quant à lui, se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu de sa maison, pensant tout haut. Comment allait-il réparer le sol de sa demeure ? Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de saluer son congénère. Camus lui retourna le salut et se dépêcha de continuer sa route. Les maisons du Gémeaux et du Cancer étaient vides. Cela faisait tout de même étrange de ne pas avoir Masque de Mort dans les parages…

La prochaine maison était celle que le chevalier des glaces craignait. Camus n'avait rien contre Aiolia, au contraire, leurs relations s'étaient plutôt améliorées depuis que lui et Milo étaient en couple, mais il savait comment son compère réagirait en voyant les chatons. Prenant une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la demeure, priant pour que son occupant ne soit pas là. En vain : Aiolia se dirigeait vers lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Ah, Camus, je te cherchais ! Tu as trouvé une solution à… »

Le Chevalier du Lion se stoppa net lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac de transport que le Chevalier du Verseau tenait fermement. _Ohoh… Trois… Deux…Un…_

« Camus… Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? Est-ce que c'est un… Chat ? »

Camus soupira. Bon, il n'avait plus le choix, Aiolia avait tout découvert – non pas qu'il l'ait réellement caché de toute façon – et il savait ce qu'il se passerait, peu importe sa réponse.

« Oui, c'est un chat, Aiolia. Et plus précisément deux chatons. »

Les yeux du Lions se mirent soudain à briller d'une lueur de joie qui fit tout de même sourire son froid compatriote. _Et c'est parti… _Le Lion s'approcha à pas de félin de Camus et attrapa le sac de transport, le portant jusqu'à son visage.

« Oh mon dieu, ils sont trop mignons ! Tu leurs as trouvé un nom ? Je peux t'aider à leurs en trouver un !? J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat mais Aiolos disait toujours qu'il y en avait déjà un à la maison. Mais je ne suis pas un chat, je suis un lion. Pas vrai, hein ? Dis dis dis, je suis un Lion et pas un chat, pas vrai ? »

Camus fixa un long moment le Chevalier du Lion qui le regardait avec un air qui en disait long : s'il disait qu'il était un chat, il goûterait de son Cosmo. Non pas que Camus prenait Aiolia pour un chat : sous ses airs angéliques, le Chevalier d'Or pouvait être violent et lui-même n'était pas assez bête pour tenter le diable. Ou plutôt le Lion.

« Bien sûr que tu es un Lion, Aiolia. Et c'est même pour ça que tu représentes cette maison. Et non, je n'ai pas encore de noms pour eux. À vrai dire… »

Le froid chevalier se tut soudainement et continua dans ses pensées. _À vrai dire, je pensais demander à Milo, pour voir sa réaction._ Après tout, il y avait encore le maigre espoir que le Chevalier du Scorpion réagisse en voyant les chatons et se souvienne de leur adoption. Bon, d'accord, il lui en avait parlé mais ça n'avait pas semblé faire resurgir la moindre chose dans sa mémoire, mais sait-on jamais ! L'espoir faisait vivre, après tout. Enfin, pour le moment, c'était plutôt la folie de Milo et la connerie de Saori qui faisaient vivre Camus… Ou l'achevaient à petit feu.

« Hm… Des prénoms pour un chat blanc et un chat noir… Pourquoi pas Blanchette et Noiraude ?

— … Blanchette est un mâle, Aiolia.

— Rho euh… Pomme et Dapis ? »

Camus arqua un sourcil. Pomme et Dapis ? Pomme d'apis. Quel idiot !

« Attends, je sais ! Quelque chose qui irait bien pour tes chats : Shakes et Spear !

— Shakes et Spear… Shakespeare… Hey, c'est pas mal en fait !

— Je savais que ça te plairait ! Lança un Lion triomphant.

— Et pourquoi pas Jules et Verne tant que vous y êtes !? » Lança une voix derrière eux.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Milo du Verseau se sentait étrangement fatigué. Et pour cause, il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement. Depuis sa soirée en boîte et sa dernière discussion avec Camus, il faisait des rêves étranges, peuplés de chats et de fesses qui, pour une obscure raison, appartenaient au froid chevalier. La première nuit, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé et il avait mis ça sur le compte des événements récents or les rêves avaient continué de le narguer jusqu'à maintenant et il ne sentait plus capable de les subir ! Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Le Scopion avait d'abord pensé à en parler à Athéna jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que l'hôte de la déesse était Saori et que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, alors qu'il lisait un chapitre de _Les Trois Mousquetaires_, Milo avait trouvé à qui demander : Mû ou Shaka.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge étant le premier sur sa route, il avait décidé de lui rendre visite d'abord. Fort heureusement pour lui, le blond avait été présent et lui avait donné des herbes pour mieux dormir la nuit. Milo aurait aimé lui parler de son problème plus en profondeur mais il n'avait pas envie que Shaka pense qu'il craquait pour le Verseau. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Alors, d'un air déterminé, il s'était dirigé vers la Maison du Lion où il savait trouver Aiolia qui était l'une des causes de ces étranges rêves. Et, une fois arrivé, tout avait basculé.

Milo s'attendait à retrouver le Chevalier d'Or du Lion mais pas du tout celui du Verseau. Et encore moins dans cet état : ses cheveux mouillés, preuve qu'il était sorti et avait été surpris par la tempête, dégoulinaient sur son visage et les gouttes descendaient lentement jusque dans son cou avant de disparaître sous sa chemise. Et Milo s'était sentit frissonner, sûrement à cause du vent pensait-il. Puis, il avait écouté la conversation des deux chevaliers et il s'était senti blasé par les noms proposés. Vraiment, ils n'étaient pas doués !

C'est pourquoi il s'était approché d'eux d'un pas déterminé et, d'une voix forte et teintée d'ironie, avait lancé :

« Et pourquoi pas Jules et Verne, tant que vous y êtes !? »

Il ne savait pas du tout qui était ce Jules Verne et ne se souvenait même pas en avoir entendu parler. C'était comme si un souvenir profondément enfoui avait ressurgi soudainement et parlé à sa place. En tout cas, ça avait scotché son ami et Glacier Ambulant assez pour qu'ils le fixent avec un air stupéfait.

« Jules qui ? Répéta Aiolia un peu perdu.

— Jules Verne est un auteur français, répondit Camus, ses yeux ne quittant pas le Scorpion. Mon préféré, pour être honnête. »

_Ah, génial. Il va se faire des idées maintenant. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il était français et que c'était son auteur préféré. … Ou peut-être que si ? Mince, je sais plus ! _Milo détourna le regard. Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le mauvais auteur, bien sûr ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien si c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé !

« C'est… Une idée brillante !

— Hein !? »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice, Camus fixaient les deux chats en répétant obstinément « Jules et Verne ». C'était bien la première fois que Milo voyait Camus aussi chaleureux, malgré cette étrange sensation dans sa tête qui voulait lui faire croire le contraire. _Mignon… _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Merde, quoi !? J'ai pensé quoi là !?_ Bon sang, le Verseau allait le rendre dingue ! À force de lui répéter qu'ils étaient en couple – la blague ! – et d'envahir ses rêves, Camus allait détruire le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait !

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas les appeler comme ça !? S'exclama-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est une excellente idée et ils l'aiment déjà !

— Ce sont des chats, c'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ! Répondit le Scorpion, énervé.

— Hey ! Je te permets pas ! Bouda un Chevalier du Lion vexé.

— Mais si mais si, ils comprennent très bien. Et ils sont contents que leur second papa leurs ait trouvé un nom. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Milo resta bouché bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il l'avait appelé « papa » ? Il se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Dis donc, Glacier Ambulant, qui a dit que j'étais leur « second papa » ?

— Quoi, tu veux être le premier ? » Demanda le Verseau avec un air innocent.

_L'air innocent, tu peux le faire à Saori mais pas à moi, mon grand._

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis leur papa !

— Je te l'ai dit, on avait décidé d'adopter le blanc ensemble.

— Pas souvenir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends, mais ça m'a l'air fort quand même. »

Les yeux du Chevalier des Glaces tournèrent dans leurs orbites comme si le Scorpion avait dit quelque chose d'idiot – ce qui était le cas au final.

« On en reparlera.

— Dans tes rêves, ouais.

— Merci pour tout Aiolia ! Continua Camus en l'ignorant. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. »

Et, après un dernier salut aux deux autres personnes, Camus s'éloigna d'eux. Les yeux de Milo suivirent sa silhouette et il dut se baffer mentalement lorsqu'il remarque qu'ils étaient fixés beaucoup trop bas. Il avait vraiment un problème !

Au moment même où il pensait cela, il se souvint du pourquoi il était là. Et il se sentit ridicule. En parler à Aiolia servirait à quoi ? Le Lion pensait qu'il était amoureux du Verseau et il avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, son ami avait toujours un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus sur les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de remettre ses idées en place.

« Franchement, Aiolia, non. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Glacier Ambulant et moi pourrions être en couple. C'est complètement stupide. Il est trop… Trop hautain pour que je puisse lui parler normalement ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !

— Hautain ? Parce que tu l'as trouvé hautain, là ?

— Non mais… Rah, vous m'embêtez à la fin ! À cause de vous, je fais des rêves bizarres ! Merde, Aiolia ! Vire-le de ma tête ! » Supplia-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Le Chevalier du Lion soupira, mi-amusé mi-blasé, et tapota le haut du crâne du Scorpion.

« Je suis désolé, Milo, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

Milo gémit et prit la tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : faire infuser l'herbe de Shaka et tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'au lendemain matin. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et l'aiderait à réfléchir plus calmement.

Et tant pis s'il n'était que quatorze heures.


End file.
